


wilt thou not restrain the pride  约束傲气

by febbb



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Defiance, Implied/Referenced Gang Rape, M/M, Punishment, Tumblr Prompt, dark!Fingolfin, non explicit caning, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/febbb/pseuds/febbb
Summary: 梗概：“做好准备，这次会很疼。要想尖叫，踢打，哭泣，都随你的便，我一点都不在乎。这就是你不乖的后果。”译者前言：熊费，18🈲，黑化芬熊，D/S设定（Dom!芬国昐 X Sub!费诺），车速过快，请未成年以及不如我变态的千万不要点开……不过我很喜欢这篇费费开的嘲讽。
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë/Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	wilt thou not restrain the pride  约束傲气

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [wilt thou not restrain the pride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890540) by [Code16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Code16/pseuds/Code16). 



> *标题引自《精灵宝钻》，芬国昐对芬威的进言“您难道不约束一下我们王兄库汝芬威的傲气吗?”。

“你刚才真的说了“不乖”吗？” 诺洛芬威没有回应，或者可能没听见——被拽着头发拖过走廊可没法说得很大声。（他没挣扎。他不会打一场赢不了的仗，白白让doms得意。而且他在守卫出现前就受伤了，不值得为此被打断胳膊。那样很难偷偷摸摸溜去锻造间。 

而且，如果他有一阵子不去尝试，守卫们不会跟得那么紧，也不会那么快就到。那才值他的胳膊。他可以找个锻造间不太好去的时间。）

诺洛芬威拖着他穿过卧室的门，把他重重扔到床上，几乎把他肺里的空气都挤了出去。冲着守卫打了个响指。

“压着他。” 他没去咬守卫，而是对着诺洛芬威坏笑。这让他有足够的时间喘匀气息，足以开口说话。

“还以为你说我可以随便踢打。” 当然并不是说他真的认为诺洛芬威会让他踹在脸上。

“你能有哪次学会闭嘴吗？” 诺洛芬威把他的膝盖推得更开。 

“你能有哪次知道这问题的答案吗？我更年长，你才是经历这事更多的人。“ 这并非完全正确——诺洛芬威不是第一个想让他闭嘴的dom。诺洛芬威咬了咬牙。

“压着他，脸朝下。”

“还以为你说我也可以尖叫和哭泣。” 他还想说点什么关于“这样要我如何信任dom”之类的话，但是守卫已经把他翻了过来，他的脸被压到了枕头里。

“我想我说了我一点都不在乎。” 诺洛芬威掀起他的衣服，拽下他的裤子，分开了他。“已经为我准备好了，真方便。”

他设法扭过头说了一句 “dom管‘今天被强奸过’叫做‘准备’吗？” 然后守卫把他的头按回了枕头里。

“这不是强奸，亲爱的哥哥，这是惩罚。父亲的确让我们照顾你。不要表现得像这不是你自作自受一样。” 诺洛芬威打了他的屁股一巴掌。他想说“难道这就是dom所说的照顾”，但是没法开口。

诺洛芬威抓住他的臀部，推进他体内。

他的确哭了。没什么好意外的——他还没完全恢复，而诺洛芬威几乎从来都不温柔 _（这样很好_ ），不过他显然的确弄清楚了怎么做到让人“很疼”。也许费诺应该向他表示祝贺。他没有尖叫，就像他说的，他基本上没法出声的情况下这不太可能。

诺洛芬威完事了。后退一步。“如果你们想的话也可以来一轮。觉得他还是没什么长进。然后塞住他的嘴，把他放到日升厅里。” 哦，他们又要来跪在大厅里这一套了。好吧，他想要先探讨探讨一些逻辑问题。 

诺洛芬威把一只手放在他的臀部。“你知道，如果你能学到点教训，不再浪费所有人的时间，这一切对你来说也会好受的多。“ 守卫们在准备换位置，暂时分了点心。他设法抬起头来。

“想要好受，那你是操错兄弟了。” 一声叹息。 

“再用藤条给他20下。到大厅里再打20。” 诺洛芬威转身离开，关上身后的门，他没能再找到机会再开口说点什么。

守卫继续准备重新整队。他想知道他们是不是也觉得能把他操的守规矩点。他没费心对他们说话，哪怕他们不再把他的头压下去，以便能打他的时候。

他的确尖叫了。没什么好意外的。


End file.
